A Forbidden Nakiri Dance
by EternalErotica
Summary: Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest story between the Nakiri Family. Part of the Tales of the Forbidden Dance Collection. Don't like, don't read.


**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 15: A Forbidden Nakiri Dance I**

 **Series: Shokugeki no Soma**

 **Pairing: Nakiri Erina x Nakiri Azami**

Erina was in shock the moment she saw, no the moment she heard, her father was going to take over Totsuki. It sent a shock wave throughout her entire body. The one man, the single reason she left her home to attend the academy, was now going to be here as the Director, the Headmaster of her one safe place. She desperately hoped this was just some joke her Grandfather was doing, a cruel one at that. However, his expression, his demeanor told her all she needed to know. It was all true. The man who she called father, the man she was trying to get away from, was now in the same building as she was.

She thought about running, but she knew she wouldn't get far. Azami had so many connections that it would be foolish to think she could escape from him. The only thing she could do is accept this, no matter how much it scared her.

Erina stood in front of the door to her father's room. The one he used as his quarters at Totsuki. She was summoned by him. About what, she didn't know. However, if she knew her father and of what he has done previous times he called her to his room, she dreaded what would happen the moment she opened those doors. However, she couldn't disobey him. So, she softly knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard his calm, but sinister like voice on the other side. She gulped before reaching for the door knob and opening the door. She entered the room, closing the door behind her and looked inside the room. It was just as she imagined his room to be. The curtains were closed, there was a large desk in one corner and a huge queen size bed in another. When he heard Erina close the door, he turned around to face her. His creepy smirk was the first thing she saw the moment he turned to face her. "Ah, Erina...glad you came."

"Y-Yes...Otou-sama..." Erina muttered softly, casting her eyes downward, about no shred of life in them.

"Come now, no need to look so gloomy..." He chuckled softly, looking at his daughter's facial expression. He acted and sounded the same as he always did, which made Erina shiver. "I thought you would be happy seeing your father."

His voice did nothing, but send chills down her body. She slowly wrapped an arm around her body and gripped her sleeve on her right arm tightly. "I'm sorry...Otou-sama...I just...didn't expect you to be here..." She answered honestly, her voice a bit weak and hints of fear.

He softly smiled, but even that smile made her feel sick. "Hmph, I understand. Come, let us sit down on the bed." Erina's eyes widened at his words. She knew what they meant. Her entire body felt as cold as ice. She heard her father sit down on the bed and pat the spot next to him. As if it triggered something inside her, Erina began moving her feet, her body moving on its own. For some reason, she couldn't say no to him. Her body couldn't refuse him.

She sat down on he bed and placed her hands on her lap as she looked down at the floor. "O-Otou-sama...w-why...?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. Azama only smiled.

"My sweet, Erina." He began before moving his body closer to her. He leaned towards her and placed his mouth over her ear. "How long as it been..." He whispered in her ear before moving his hands towards her.

"Ah!" Erina squealed as she felt his gloved hand touch her left thigh and rubbed softly against her skin.

"How long has it been...since we last had some...father..daughter time...?" He whispered as his hand rubbed against her soft milky skin. Erina tried her best to suppress the moans, but she just couldn't do it. There was something about him, the way he spoke to her, the way his hand moved, the way he smelled, it made her feel like she was chained to him. Whatever he wanted, she had no choice but to go with his will. It sickened her. How could her father do this?

"O-Otou-sama...p-please...stop..." She pleaded. However, Azami didn't stop and instead moved his hand a bit more down and in between her legs. Erina let out a louder squeal and tilted her head back as her father began rubbing her private part that was solely protected by her undergarments.

"Now, now Erina...are you telling me...you don't like it when I do this?" He asked as he rubbed his finger against the fabric. Erina moaned. "If I recall...you loved when I did this..." Erina narrowly opened her eyes as she thought back to his words. Ever since he took over watching her, took her in his wing as his most prized possession in the culinary world, there were moments when he would do the exact same thing he was doing now. It wouldn't go far, but he would touch her in ways a father should never touch his own daughter.

"W-Wait...Otou-sama...hmmm..." She tried to suppress her moan, but her voice softly slipped out.

"My sweet Erina..." He whispered in her ears. "...you've really grown...haven't you..." He continued to rub his fingers against her panties. "You're already so wet..." He smirked.

"N-No...that's not...ahhh..." She cried out as he rubbed her panties harder. Erina didn't want to admit it, but she did feel turned on by her father's fingers. It made her feel disgusted with herself.

"You shouldn't lie like that, Erina..." He told her before surprising her when he licked her ear. She let out a squeal and jumped slightly from his action. "...everything about you...has changed so much..." He whispered to her. "...you're soft thighs...your voluptuous pair of A5 meats..." He then suddenly grabbed her breasts with both of his hands, squeezing them through her uniform.

"Ahhhh!" Erina cried out as her father teased her breasts.

"...even your...delicious lips..." He took one hand and turned her head to face him. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. Her face was flushed. Then, he pulled her towards him and kissed her on her lips. Erina's eyes widened as big as flying saucers. This was the first time he did something like this. Her first kiss...taken by her father. Yet, she did nothing to stop him or push him away. It frustrated her how she had so little control over her body.

Azami continued to kiss his daughter as he forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. His tongue danced around with her own as it simply gave in and followed his tongue's lead. He eventually pulled away as Erina looked as if her own soul was sucked out. He simply smirked and laid her down on her bed. He took her legs and laid them down on the bed as well before he separated them and nestled himself in between them.

"O-Otou-sama..." Her voice was weak, but she managed to get it to work as she looked up at her father. He didn't say anything back. He smiled at her and then raised his hands to start unbuttoning her uniform. "E-Eh? Otou-sama...w-what are you-" Azami didn't answer her as he pull her jacket away and then ripped her white shirt underneath to reveal her pink laced bra.

Erina couldn't believe what her father was doing. She wanted to fight back, but she just couldn't. It was as if he made her body succumb to him. She could felt some tears in her eyes. Azami noticed this, but simply smiled.

"My sweet Erina...you're my pride and joy...the one who will change the culinary world to my vision...I can not let anyone else have you...I can not let you be tainted by anyone else...I will have you...no one else can..." He told her as his eyes showed what he intended to do. Erina's eyes widened as she looked up at the man who no longer was her father, but a crazy man who had succumb to his evil desires. She needed to run away. To get away from him. However, her body didn't respond. She was under some sort of spell and she couldn't break it.

"N-No...d-don't..." She pleaded, but it was futile. Azami reached forward and grabbed her breasts with his hand and squeezed them while moving them in small circles. "Aaaahhhh!" Erina cried out as her mounds were being worked on by her father. The feeling of softness against his gloved hands made Azami feel so proud of how well endowed his daughter was. She was the perfect being.

However, he wanted to feel everything. He let go of her breasts, took off his gloves and then grabbed her lingerie and ripped it off her partly nude form was revealed to him and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The perfect breasts, the perfect waist, the perfect being...and she was all his.

"Erina...never have I seen such beauty...not even your mother could compare..." He told her, leaning down to take a long sniff of her aroma. Erina let out a weak moan as she felt her father take in her scent. She felt so disgusted at what was happening. Why did her father do this? What was wrong with him? "Ahhh...Erina..." She squealed in shock as her father's firm and cold hand grabbed her breast. His hands roughly squeezed her breasts like a wild animal. It felt like he wanted to adamantly make sure only he would ever touch them. That they belonged only to him.

"Ahhhh...Otou-sama...s-stop...ahhhhh!" She screamed and tilted her head back as he pinched her pink and erect nipples with the tip of his fingers. Her legs squirmed as they rubbed against his thighs. His body nestled in between her legs, feeling his crotch rub against her wet panties.

"Erina...you belong to me and only me..." He let go of her breast shortly to place his mouth over it and began sucking on it. Erina let out a loud scream as she was getting violated by her father's mouth. He sneaked one of his hands to grab her other breast and cupped it in his palm.

"Ahhhhh!" Erina screamed and turned her head in every direction. She desperately tried to ignore and refuse the feeling of pleasure her body was experiencing. She should not be feeling this way. Not with him. Not with her own father. Her father ignored her cries and continued sucking on her mound, flicking his tongue on her nipple. His hand squeezed and fondled the other breast roughly, almost to the point of Erina feeling some pain. "P-Please...stop..."

He let go of her breast. A pop sound echoed through the dark lit room as her father raised himself to look down at her. She hoped this meant that he was done, that this was finally over. However, she thought wrong. Her hopes were dashed when she saw him begin to unzip his pants. Her eyes widened. She was about to protest when she felt his cold hand go over her mouth.

"Shhh...I don't want you to waste your beautiful voice and let someone else hear it...not yet..." He told her as he took his other hand and took out his fully erect penis. Erina's eyes were as wide as they can be as she saw his phallus. Her first ever look at a penis was that of her fathers. Something she was never expecting. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as her father suddenly lifted himself hovered just above her stomach. His penis was twitching constantly with excitement as he kept his hand over her mouth. Then he placed his penis in the valley between her breasts and finally let go of her mouth.

"W-Wait..." She managed to get out before he grasped her breasts. She squealed as he caressed her breasts and then suddenly started moving forward with his penis. He then moved back before going forward again, while moving her breasts against his cock. He rubbed her pair of boobs against his cock as he was pleasuring himself with them, forcefully making her give a boob job to him. "O-Otou-sama...w-what are you...haaaa..." He gave her breasts a tight squeeze to shut her up.

"Shhhh...don't waste your voice...just accept my love for you..." He told her as he continued to pleasure himself with her large breasts.

The sounds of skin rubbing and slapping against each other echoed through the room as her father moaned in delight. She wanted to tell him to stop, but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Not even the rest of her body was working. She just laid there, allowing her father use her body anyway he wanted. She had no power. Her family name meant nothing to the man who helped giver he that same name.

He continued the boob job for a while, until he felt himself reaching his orgasm. He then began to speed up his thrusts. Erina couldn't handle the sudden quick change of speed as her body rocked back and forth. "W-Wait...Otou-sama..." She tried to get him to slow down, but instead, she watched him lift himself up and away from her breasts before rubbing his penis vigorously until he groaned and shot his cum onto her body.

Erina shut her eyes and kept her mouth shut as he was marking her like as if she was his territory, his property. She could feel the hot sperm landed on her chest, breasts and even some on her jaw and cheeks. There was a large amount of sperm that shout out of his cock and covered her body. It truly looked like he was claiming her body as his own.

Thankfully, Erina felt the last drop fall onto her stomach and bravely opened her eyes. She saw her father panting and again hoped it was finally over. He did what he wanted so it had to be over, no? Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"My sweet Erina...now no one can claim your wonderful skin, your delicious breasts...all that's left...is for me to claim you fully...to claim your entire body..." Her eyes widened again as he moved towards her legs and forcefully spread her legs.

"N-No...wait Otou-sama!" She tried to stop him, but nothing was going to stop the man. No one was going to stop her father.

"Oh Erina...I will finally make you mine...after all these years...you will become forever mine..." He ripped the panties away and eyed the wet and pink treasure that he was going to steal. "So beautiful..." He looked at her pussy like fine wine, like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "It will finally be mine..."

"No...please..." She started to cry. Tears rolled down her face, but Azami did not care. He was finally going to get what he thought was rightfully his.

"I can't wait any longer..." He moved closer to her vagina and aligned his penis. She tried one more time to plead with him, but it went through a deaf man's ears as he inserted himself inside her.

"Ahhhh!" Erina screamed as her insides were now violated by her father. Her walls were stretched by the intruder, causing pain to her body. Yet, it was nothing compared to when he suddenly pushed through her hymen as a pain unlike she ever felt before coursed through her body. She let out a deafening scream that Azami quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Her muffled screams could not be heard as er virginity was taken away from her. The only thing she had left that wasn't taken by her father, was now his. The pain, the suffering...everything she felt under her father's wings were now taken.

"Oh Erina...you feel so amazing..." He told her as he took in the feeling of being inside his daughter. Her held one of her legs with his hand as blood dripped down from her entrance and onto her skirt and bed sheets. Erina had her eyes shut until the pain slowly began to subside, but no matter how much it lessened, she would always feel this pain. A pain that would never go away. "I can't wait anymore..." Azami suddenly said and began moving. Erina's muffled scream was heard as her father thrust inside her. He didn't giver her a chance to get used to any of this and moved at a speed that her body still couldn't handle.

Once he heard her screams get lower and lower, he let go of her mouth and grabbed her other thigh to lift her ass up a little, allowing him to thrust even deeper inside her until he hit her cervix with every thrust. Erina opened her eyes, but this time, they no longer showed an signs of life. Her dead eyes signaled that she finally gave up. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop him. She couldn't defy him. As he continued to thrust inside her, his hot cum that he sprayed all over her body oozed across her skin, her mind finally broke. She had given up. There was only one thing she could do. Accept him.

A defeated and erotic smile crawled onto her face. "Ahhh...Otou-sama...that feels amazing...faster..." She told him, her face looking like that of a girl who had succumb to the pleasures of sex. "I love your cock, Otou-sama...ahhhh..."

Azami smirked as he was glad his daughter finally accepted him. "Yes...Yes...I'm so glad you finally accepted me Erina...you are mine and only mine!" He told her.

"Yes...I am only yours Otou-sama! I only belong to you! Ahhhhh!" She screamed, her face turning to that of a slut and one of full acceptance. She succumb to his evil desires and she now belonged to him. Nothing will change that. She will always be his.

He thrust deeper and it felt like his cock grew at her words. This resulted in him getting closer to his orgasm. He thrust faster and faster. "Erina...Erina...my sweet Erina..."

"O-Otou-sama! Otou-sama! Take me! I am yours! Ahhhh! It feels amazing Otou-sama!" She gripped the bed sheets as his thrusts became erratic. Then with one hard thrust, he finally came. Her walls squeezed around his cock as they both climaxed. "Ahhhh!"

"Erina!" They screamed as his hot sperm went through her cavern, coating it in white and straight into her womb. She moaned in delight as her face contorted to that of corrupted pleasure. Her insides felt hot with the load that was shot inside her. His cock throbbed with every spurt as some began to leak out of her entrance.

"Ahhhh...so hot...so full...ahhh Otou-sama..." Azami was overjoyed at the expression his daughter was making. She was finally his and always will be. His orgasm died down and he pulled out of her. He leaned back to see his handiwork as his semen oozed out of her opening. He then looked down at his penis and saw how dirty it was.

"Erina...would you mind cleaning up your new favorite toy..." He smirked at as she she smiled at him.

"Yes...Otou-sama..." She sat up and crawled towards him before taking his cock into her mouth and began blowing him. He placed a hand on the back of her head and caressed her as she cleaned up his cock.

Since then, Totsuki succumb to Azami's vision. Erina led the way towards his vision and never betrayed her father. Everyone wondered what happened to Erina, but she couldn't care less about them as she ignored all questions and expelled anyone who got in her way. No one dared defy her, not even her grandfather. All she was was her father's beloved daughter and soon to be the mother to his child. In the end, she didn't care anymore and gave in and Azami couldn't have been happier.

 **End**


End file.
